Death's Muse
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Many believed the lakes curse to be true… and many believed it was all but a ruse. Even the Supes of the world dared not to go near the lake, fear that they would meet their end… and those that did… they were never seen again.


**Deaths Muse**

**Author Note: This was written for Kittyinaz's Jan writing month :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

In the depths of rocky mountains, near a small village there lies a lake, it's a lake that no one dares to go unless to meet their fate. It's called many names, names uttered in their final breath.

Stories travelled far and wide from those who came to pass through the old forgotten town near the lake. Many stories had come and gone, changed with the years and twisted; making many seek the lake to quench their curious thoughts.

Many believed the lakes curse to be true… and many believed it was all but a ruse.

Even the Supes of the world dared not to go near the lake, fear that they would meet their end… and those that did… they were never seen again.

They say a woman lies beneath the lake, drove to madness long ago when she lost her love and let her wrath out on those who travel near. Others say she was drowned by the town in accusation of being a witch. Many say she was waiting for her lost lover and still waits, waits beneath the lake.

No one knew the truth of the woman, just knew that those who saw her and be seen by her never escaped.

Many had been close though, close enough to see. See the woman that floated on the water, a lantern in her hands as she glides across the darkness of her lake.

**XXX**

It was many years later, many so with tales of the lake making its way across many lands and oceans. Leading Godric to the place with curiousness, something pulled at him to be there to find the lake. He was tired, thousands of years wandering and now he wished to rest, let the sun's rays take him.

Godric knew though it would kill Eric, break him but he was just so tired and there was only one thing left to see before he met his fate by the sun or… or by the hands of the being in the lake.

It was the one thing Godric avoided when the news broke out; he knew this lake and knew the darkness that lurked beneath the waters. The tales started ten years before Eric was changed, it caught his ears but let the stories fade as his beast, Death took over.

"Are you alright young man?"

Godric cast a look towards the old woman, her eyes held no fear. He could see she knew what he was, it made him curious, it made him wary.

"I do… not know." He replies, the words raspy with unease.

The woman smiled softly, she could sense the vampire's unease, the tiredness that settled deep down to his very bones. She knew somewhat why he was here, many have come, and many have gone; the lakes power drawing them near.

"Come with me my dear, I will help you." She coos, gesturing for him to follow. She waited till they were at her cabin on the edge of town to turn and talk, to seek her answers question and then point him to the lake.

"What brings you here Vampire? To feed, to sleep or is it to see the lake?" She hums her question, shocking the vampire before her.

Godric stared and stared, unable to speak the words but a tired sigh escaped his lips before he fell to his knees. "I come for death, to see the lake."

He didn't know what it was, but he knew the woman before him wasn't just a mere human mortal. But he couldn't tell her scent, didn't know what she could be. He stayed kneeled in his spot as he stared at his hands and the ground, at least now, now there would be no pain for Eric… no way for him to come to stop.

"You are special… you are what she seeks." The woman hums, drawing his eyes to her and watches as she holds out her hand to him and places down the key.

"I wish you well vampire, your fate has been sealed." The woman whispers softly leaving the cabin swiftly.

Godric stood, the key warm in his hand as he waited, waited for something to come. He could feel the shift in the air, as fog curled from under the door it beckoned him forward. It called to him softly, like a hypnotising harmony. The door opened and Godric stared, there before him was his lost love, with darkness in her eyes.

"All will be well my love, come."

She held her hand out for him to come and he did not hesitate, placing his hand in hers and walking out into the night towards the lake. Grief and guilt churned deep inside as her mourning dress swished with each stride. The fog curled up around them, making a path for them to hide and her lantern to guide the way.

Isa, his sweet Isa had been here all along, beneath the blackened waves of the lake. Oh how he had done this to her, he had done this to her and now she was trapped, trapped beneath the blackened waves of the lake.

"I have waited for you, waited, waited, waited in the dark." She croons and it made his heart clench. She was the daughter of light, born under the sun and he drove her to madness, mad with the night. His sweet lady of the light…

Godric knew, knew as they came to a stop that he was doomed, doomed forever deep beneath the lake. But oh how he was happy, happy now even when she felt her hand touch his face and waited… waited for what was to come.

"I have missed you Isabella Northman." He chokes out softly causing his love to smile.

"And I you, my lost love."

**XXX**

Tales spread, tales that were once of the lady of the lake, gone mad with the night now changed. People still feared the lake, feared if they were to go there were to never return. But the tales changed, from those who came to pass through the old forgotten town near the lake.

But many said, many whispered if you went to the lake on a moonless night you would see. You would see the lady and her lover, dance across the lake.

* * *

**Author Note: The Poet and The Muse by Poets of the Fall... good song :P**


End file.
